Another Naruto Parody!
by easy pancakes
Summary: Deidara chases leprachauns while Itachi chases for love. Sakura has a fanboy! Shino bakes cookies! Haku is a girl! you guessed it I did lose my mind
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:i don't own Naruto **

**I lost my mind today. If you don't want to lower your IQ don't read this. If you don't care then you may proceed.**

"NARUTO! WHY! WHY!" Sakura screamed to the world as her teammate was rushed to the hospital. "Sakura, don't worry, he's going to be alright." Kakashi comforted her. She wiped her eyes. "Really?" "Nah, I'm pretty sure he's gonna die, have fun mourning!" He poofed away.

"WHY?!" She continued, until Shino appeared behind her. "If you want to see Naruto so bad, why don't you just sneak in, I mean you are a ninja, right?" "OMG! You said more than one word!" Sakura almost fainted. "Dude, did you hear what I just said?" "Goodness, he said more words! My obviously small brain cannot comprehend such shock so I will fall unconscious now." Then she did a face plant in the dirt.

"Wow." Shino said and walked away. **WARNING, MORE STUPIDNESS AHEAD**

In the hospital, Naruto was enjoying happy pancakes with happy water and a side of happy pickles. By the way, Naruto is happy so he likes to eat happy food. YAY! Suddenly, an angry woman walked in and punched Naruto's pancakes! So scary!

"I hate happiness!" She screamed and broke his pickle in half. "Avenge me!" It screamed. Naruto paled. This woman was destroying his happiness! "Yo, Naruto." Kuruma whispered. "Yeah happy tails?" " Let me take over and I'll show this woman how to be happy!" "Kay, kay!" Then he switched over.

"Yo, woman!" Kuruma screamed. "What?!" "Feel the wrath of happiness!"

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki base...

"Pain, please give me another roommate un!" Deidara pleaded. "Why?" "Because this one's annoying!" He indicated Tobi who was clinging to his leg. "But Tobi likes having Deidara senpai as a roommate!" "Please Pain!" "No." "Why not, un?!" "Because everyone is getting along with their roommates, see?" He gestured towards the other members.

"Come on Itachi, eat your foody woody, momma wants you to." Orochimaru tried feeding him with a spoon. "No." "Aw." Then the creepy snake man turned towards his other roommate, Kisame. "Please Kisame, Wisame?" "Nope." "Why not?" "I don't like you." Then Orochimaru tried feeding his pet snake, but he too, rejected him. "I feel so unwanted." He said.

Pain looked at Deidara. "Seems to me Orochimaru wants new roommates, you in?" Deidara looked horrified. He was desperate, but not that desperate. "Please Pain give me a partner who's actually SANE." "Fine Deidara, if you can catch a LEPRACHAUN then you can switch roommates." Then Pain stood up and announced "I'm going to play duck ,duck goose with Karin everyone, do what you want." Then he disappeared.

"I'm going to make some bacon, anyone wanna come?" Sasori said. "Ooh I like bacon!" Kisame jumped up with excitement. "We can become bacon lovers!" Sasori said. "YAY!" Then they went to his room.

"I'm getting more piercings." Konan said and left. "I'm gonna go commit photosynthesis." Zetsu left. "I am going to sit on this floor and eat pudding." Orochimaru said and did just that, but he ate it with his hands, eeew! Then Deidara (who managed to pry Tobi off of him) announced "I'm going to catch myself a fat and juicy leprechaun!" Then he ran out laughing like a crazy person.

Then Itachi said "I'm going to confess my love to Hinata!" And he too ran out, laughing insanely.

Only Tobi stood there, wondering. "This is one horrible fanfic." (**A/N: Hey you shut up or I'll write you out completely!)** "Oh, oh, what Tobi meant to say was this is an awesome story!" (**A/N: Much better)**

**ok, ok I know what you're thinking this is the worst story in the history of stories but luckily I am going to write some serious stuff but I'm working on it. If any of you care please review, even negative reviews are welcome**


	2. Pink Leprachauns

**This is the second chapter or whatever. Congratulations on making it this far without your brain exploding from all the stupidness I put in here. It means a lot . Anyway, on with the story.**

After her fainting spell, Sakura went home and checked the mail. Suprisingly, one of them was addressed to her. She ran into her bedroom and ripped it open. it read

_I am fixated with you in ways words can't describe, Sakura, you are the one for me and I know it, if only I had the strength to say this in person. But for now, I'm sticking to the letters_

_your secret admirer, S_

She almost fainted from joy. Someone actually liked her! But who was it? S was the person's initial. S. Who's name started with an S? Ah hah! Sauske! She knew it would be only a matter of time before he finally fell for her! Ha! In your face Ino!

She had to find him and return his feelings. Even though he was a missing nin and was extremely dangerous, she had no thoughts of that because she's stupid.

So our favorite useless character who deserves to die a slow and painful death skipped happily through Konoha until she went through the gate and WAS BLOWN TO SMITHERINS ON IMPACT! Just kidding, she ran into Itachi. **(A/N: Aw I wanted Sakura to die) **

"Aah! It's the missing nin's brother who's crazy hot but gets mistaken as a pretty girl!" "Aah! Pink!" Itachi screamed.

Suddenly, they put two and two together. That's Sauske's older brother. Sakura thought. That's Hinata's friend. Thought the killer.

Itachi spoke up. "Listen, I'll let you live _today _if you tell me all you know about Hyuuga Hinata." "Uh uh boy, tell me about Sauske, then I'll tell you about Hinata or I'll cry like the woos I am." He sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to know about him?" "His favorite food, favorite color, does he like math, did Orochimaru rape him, why he doesn't like girls, and what kind of underwear does he have on?"

"Macaroni, deadly black, hates math, yes, because of Orochimaru hello did you not read question 4? And SpongeBob."

Sakura did a happy dance and jiggled a little too. "Ooh, I feel so smart!" **(A/N: don't get used to it girl)**

Itachi cleared his throat. "Now tell me about Hinata." She stopped dancing. In truth she knew nothing about Hinata. She thought, and thought, and thought and thought and thought ( this is going to take a while) and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought.

Then she finally remembered something. "Oh yeah, she likes chicken!" Itachi slapped his forehead. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that?! Maybe because on the way to Konoha he had been having fantasies of him and Hinata making lots and lots and lots of babies. And they were all named Steve.

He was brought out of his fantasy by Sakura screaming that she's going to kiss Sauske and running away like a crazy stalker. Because she is one.

So our favorite murderer elegantly walked into the gates of Konoha without the gaurds noticing because they were watching My Little Ponies.

Meanwhile with Kisame and Sasori they were cooking bacon. Yeah they were just cooking bacon, nothing more.

Anyway Deidara was spying on a leprechaun in the forest. How he found one we will never know. Anyway, the green guy was dancing and stuff not even aware of Deidara's _hungry_ stare on him.

The blonde sociopath loaded his rifle (he isn't using his clay because he doesn't feel like cleaning up leprechaun guts) but the elf look a like heard and turned around.

"Oh, hello friend, what brings yer ter these part of the woods?" Wow, this green dude is stupid. "Oh just wanting to know if leprechauns die by bullets." "Oh why yes we do even a little bullet can rend us helpless." "That's good to know..." Deidara said holding up the gun and pointing it to the poor green man's chest...

**YAY! CLIFFANGER! I'm so bad. I'll update as quickly as possible, now I'm off to work on more stories**


End file.
